pokemon_fanon_roleplayfandomcom-20200214-history
Inkk Roleplay 1
it's the very first roleplay! Rules *Characters without pages are allowed. Members *Squidy822 **Squidy **Pyro * Sproutlederpyplants ** Ashley ** Sunny * Danceykitty ** Dancey * XxKatakxX ** Red Summary Everybody in this RP that doesn't live in Inkk was given a free trip to Inkk in the mail. Sorta like a vacation. The main port is in Shorya Town. That's where they should arrive. Roleplay ---Squidy822--- Pyro bought some hyper potions and revives from Shorya Mall, his Inkken Venonat beside him. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- ~A strange, blue light is falling. Wherever it came from, it would actually be a 7Zee Corporation ship crashing into the ocean! However, inside it would be a pod that contains the famous Space-time traveler Ashley Derpyplants, from Earth.~ ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, with Seishin beside her, looked around the place,"Oooh, this place looks rather interesting, wonder what pokemon I can find here." ---Squidy822--- An Inkken Emolga came out of the water and looked at Dancey curiously. Meanwhile, Pyro walked out of the mall, I.V. in his hair. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- The pod bounces out of the damaged , sinking spaceship. It then crashes into the grass. Ashley is then teleported by Sunny out of the pod, & into the water. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin noticed the emolga in the water, but didn't really think it was going to be a big deal. Dancey explored the area for a while, Seishin staying by her side. ---Squidy822--- The emolga followed Dancey quietly. Pyro spotted Dancey. "Heyo! Newcomer to Inkk!" Pyro ran over. This can't end well. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was startled by Pyro, and made a small squeak noise because of being startled,"Oh, hi." Dancey notices the inkken venonat, but tries not to be scared. Seishin was observing a thing near Dancey (probably a plant or something) ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga was in the plant, hiding and watching. "Welcome to Inkk! I'm Pyro!" Pyro said. I.V. also made a greeting sound. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin poked at the plant a little in curiousity, noticing a bit of blue. Dancey replied to their greetings,"Thanks, my name's Dancey, nice meeting you two." ---Squidy822--- The emolga panicked and used hydro pump on Seishin. "Nice to meet y--what the..." Pyro was looking at the bush. ---Danceykitty--- "Ah, my FACE!" Seishin shouted after getting hit by a hydro pump, while Dancey turned to see what happened, Seishin shook off the water,"Well, that wasn't expected." "Seishin, are you alright?" "I'm fine, don't worry." Dancey ran over to Seishin and the emolga,"Oh, I have no idea what that is. Looks like an emolga." Dancey looked for her pokedex. She doesn't find it, so Seishin tries to find it. He finds it, and gives it to Dancey, "Alrighty, let's see what it is." ---Squidy822--- "In Inkk, Emolga's have decided that water travel would be more important then air travel. Their wings became sort of fins, and they are masters of diving. Inkken Emolga's are known to be nicer." The Inkken Emolga was now on Dancey's head. Pyro and Venonat just stared blankly at it. "•-•" ---Danceykitty--- "Huh, that's interesti- wwhhaaat are you doing on my head?" Dancey was confused. Seishin was also confused, "Well, that's something." ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga moved to Dancey's shoulder, hissing at Seishin a bit. ---Danceykitty--- "Well that's a bit rude, we barely met, and I didn't even know you were in there!" Dancey is still really confused. ---XxKatakxX--- When a red target apPEARS OUT OF NOWHERE!!! And an Abra lands. "Hello." ---Squidy822--- Pyro looked at the abra. "What the...?" ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Ashley: "Where am I?" Sunny: *welcome to inkk, again... Sunny: *again, I will be your guide... ---XxKatakxX--- "My name's Red." ---Squidy822--- "Well, hello Red. I'm Pyro." Venonat is now asleep. ---XxKatakxX--- "Cool name. Anyways, what are we doing?" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Seishin looks at the abra, they were confused. ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga looked at the Abra, now in Dancey's head again. "Yknow what I'm gonna go train. If you wanna come, you can." Pyro walked off, in the direction of Deyo Town. ---XxKatakxX--- Red pats the Inkken Emolga and decides to follow Pyro. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, guess we'll go and continue exploring, should we, Seishin?" Seishin agreed, "Yeah, sounds good." They continue to explore the region, Dancey ignoring the fact that there's an Inkken Emolga on her head. ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Sunny: *hey! listen! lets build a tent! Ashley: "O-Okay!" ---Squidy822--- Pyro arrived at Deyo Town, ready to train. And he did. Meanwhile, the Emolga stayed on Dancey's head as they passed a random clothing store. The Emolga has somehow obtained an Apple that they were eating. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey noticed the clothing store,"Oooh, maybe we can get you and the rest of the team something." Seishin didn't know about that idea, but went with Dancey anyways. Dancey proceeds to be indecisive on what to get, then finds an aqua bandanna, a pale blue scarf, and a soft purple ribbon. She decides to buy the bandanna for Seishin, the scarf for Mizune, and the ribbon for Tsuki. Dancey puts the bandanna on Seishin. Both of them agree it looks nice on him. ---Squidy822--- Suddenly, the ribbon she bought was missing. And now it's on the emolga. ":3" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey, noticing that the ribbon was missing, looked through her bag, then notices the emolga with it, "Really funny, but I'll need that back." Dancey tries taking the ribbon of the emolga. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga jumps off her head and turns around, looking ready to fight Dancey for it. YOU'RE GONNA WISH YOU HAD AN ELECTRIC OR GRASS TYPE, DANCEY-- ---Danceykitty--- "Alright, guess you'll leave me no choice." Dancey glances at Seishin,"What?" "You're the only one with a grass type move, or at least a move that's super effective against water types." Dancey said with a smirk. Seishin isn't amused. ---XxKatakxX--- WhoOSH. The ribbon is off the Emolga's head because Red dash-teleported behind it with his arm up and he put the ribbon on himself. "I'm cute." He takes the traditional Abra pose. ---Squidy822--- Emolga took the ribbon back, put it back on, and then used hydro pump on Seishin. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin manages to dodge the hydro pump,"Can't fool me with the same trick twice." "Alright, Seishin, you know what to do!" "Got it!" Seishin used magical leaf on the emolga, and some of the attack probably accidentally hit the abra. ---XxKatakxX--- Red deflected and stole the ribbon. ---Squidy822--- Emolga used rain dance, then hydro pump on Red. Emolga is not amused. ---XxKatakxX--- Red opened his eyes, dodged the hydro pump, shot a sword beam at the Emolga, and sliced her in half, even though if it hit, she didn't actually get split into two pieces. Pokemon logic. ---Squidy822--- Emolga took the ribbon back and dived into the sea. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey is not amused about this,"Well, what to do now?" Mizune exists, Dancey, use them. ---XxKatakxX--- Red closes his eyes, and attempts to steal a Pokeball from Dancey. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin's keen eye comes into play, then Seishin uses magical leaf on Red, the leaves hitting from behind. ---XxKatakxX--- He crashes into a wall. A red target appears on the ground behind Seishin. TO BE CONTINUED----> (Long story short, dash teleport is just going fast to a specified location, therefore, he had his sword going straight forward and dash teleported behind Seishin, and now Seishin is faint.) ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard the attack, and was in for a slight surprise. A fainted Seishin! Not really a good surprise for Dancey actually. Dancey sighed, then took out a revive,"Good thing I always stock up on these," she said, as she uses it on Seishin,"Still curious about how these things work." Seishin gets up, and is confuzzled, "Well, whatever happened, it managed to faint me...if that makes any sense." ---Sproutlederpyplants--- Ashley: "Ooh, an Abra!" Sunny: *umm... it could be sentei- Ashley: "I wanna catch it!" Sunny: *-_- ---Squidy822--- Pyro could be seen walking back with his Venonat. ---XxKatakxX--- "No. Bad. Do not catch the Abra." He whacks Ashley with the flat side of the sword. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to be confused with what's going on, while Seishin watches the water, where the emolga escaped. It seems that he didn't forget about what happened. ---Squidy822--- "Oh, hey. You're still here." Pyro said, seeing Dancey again. "What's up? " ---Danceykitty--- Dancey heard Pyro,"Oh, not much." Dancey thought about the event that happened earlier,"Well, actually, an Inkken Emolga just stole a ribbon I brought for one of my Pokemon." ---XxKatakxX--- "I wanted that ribbon, but noOOoOoOoo" ---Squidy822--- "An Inkken Emolga? Don't you have any pokemon that can swim or dive?" ---XxKatakxX--- "You know, once somebody threw a disc on me that said "Surf" on it. I wonder why they did that?" (He's just ranting at this point) ---Danceykitty--- "Well, not that I..." Realization in 3, 2 , 1, "Ohh, I have Mizune." Dancey took out the pokeball with Mizune, and released them,"Alright, you're a cat, you're water type, you can track down a certain inkken Emolga underwater...right?" "Probably, but of course, you're coming with me, since I know you can breath underwater." "Oh yeah, forgot about that. Wait here, Seishin." Seishin nodded in obedience, and sat down, still watching the water, as Dancey and Mizune search for the emolga. ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga was being bullied by two Sworates, holding the ribbon closely. ---XxKatakxX--- A target appeared in front of the Inkken Emolga. Red suddenly appeared, took the ribbon, and swam back up, grabbing hold of a breaching Wailmer. ---Squidy822--- Emolga curled up into a ball as the Sworates attacked her. Moral: pirates r evil but not as evil as red ---XxKatakxX--- Sword beams hit the Sworates as Red decides to help out a bit. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey was about to order Mizune to attack in defense, but is now confused. ---Squidy822--- The Sworates spotted Dancey and attacked, hoping to steal any valuables she might have. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey proceeds to hide in a crystal she summoned, as Mizune scratched the ever loving dollar signs out of the Sworates. ---Squidy822--- The Sworates ran away in the end. The Inkken Emolga tapped on the crystal. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey undid the magic, still a little frightened. Dancey calms down, and sighs,"Mizune, everything alright?" Mizune was a bit tired, but they were fine,"Went better than I expected, for just scratches." Dancey was relieved to know that everything was okay,"Thank goodness," Dancey looked up at the surface of the water,"Though, we should probably head back to the surface, now." ---Squidy822--- The Inkken Emolga went back onto her head. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey and Mizune proceed to go up to the surface, Dancey doesn't seem to mind the Inkken Emolga on her head anymore. Dancey and Mizune jump out of the water onto land, I.E probably still on her head. Seishin was very much started ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was now sleeping on Danceys head. Pyro was standing there like a lemon. "So, Dancey, why don't I battle you? We're usually pretty competitive in Inkk. I'll give you a taste of battling with a trainer in Inkk! And don't worry, I'm not the best trainer even though my big brothers in the E4. I'm actually not that strong." ---Danceykitty--- "Alrighty, as long as the possibility of your pokemon accidentally burning me is low, I guess I'm up for a battle." Dancey soon begins to realize how long it has been since her last pokemon battle, which is a pretty long time ago. ---Squidy822--- "Alright!" one trip to the pokemon battlefield inside the shorya mall later... "Go, Darumaka!" ---Danceykitty--- "Go, Mizune!" ---Squidy822--- "Use Belly Drum!" The drum may or may not be beating to "Build our Machine" by DAgames. ---Danceykitty--- "Alright, Mizune, use surf!" Mizune done did a surf. ---Squidy822--- Darumaka tried to dodge, but you don't dodge a giant wave. RIP Darumaka. ---Danceykitty--- Mizune landed in front of Dancey, awaiting the next action Pyro and his pokemon will take. ---Squidy822--- "Alright, Darumaka, return. Come on out, Venonat, and use Bug Bite!" Such was done. ---Danceykitty--- "Surf again because that's, like, the only water type move you have!" Mizune does the same exact thing as last time. ---Squidy822--- "Jump over it? I dunno?" Venonat jumped as high as they could. ---Danceykitty--- I don't know how high a surf attack would be, but I'll just assume it's, like, 6 feet high or something. ---Squidy822--- Venonat somehow succeeded. Hey, their evolution has wings. "Use bug bite!" Nom. Critical hit. ---Danceykitty--- Mizune fainted. "Ok, Mizune, return. Go Sei-" Dancey realizes that Seishin was missing, "Uhh, I don't know what to do anymore. Uhhh, maybe the emolga could help?" ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was already on the battlefield, ready to fight. "Bug Bite!" le emolga does le epic dogde ---Danceykitty--- "Oh, well, kinda convenient. Uh, use hydro pump because that's the only move I know you have?" Emolga done did a hydro pump. ---Squidy822--- Critical Hit! I.V. Fainted. "Good battleee...?" Pyro had noticed somebody in a cloak, spectating. ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, but a certai-" Before Dancey finished her sentence, she saw that cloaked person Pyro saw right at the corner of her eye. She looked over at this strange person. ---Squidy822--- There was a Tentacruel floating by them. "Could be be...?" Poof. Both were gone. "Yep. Definitely him." ---Danceykitty--- "Uhh, that was weird, who was that?" ---Squidy822--- "Squidy. Not only one of the weirdest people ever, the champion of Inkk." ---Danceykitty--- Dancey tilts her head in slight confusion, "Wha?" ---XxKatakxX--- When an Abra name Red falls out of the sky due to the Wailmer he was trying to ride whack him into a Gyarados that Hyper Beamed him into the sky. He may need a full restore. ---Squidy822--- "You know how almost every region has an E4 and then a champion? Squidy is said champion. They say he can do virtually anything. He's an odd one, alright." ---Danceykitty--- "Yeah, that sounds like science fiction...except it's not...?" Dancey remembers how she still needs the get that ribbon back,"Oh, a certain abra still has that ribbon I bought, so I should probably be trying to take it back by now." Dancey says as she uses a revive on Mizune, and healing them up with potions. ---Squidy822--- Pyro used max revives on his pokemon. "Or you could just get another one. The ribbons are usually one of the cheapest items, and it'd save some time and effort. ---Danceykitty--- "True, can't argue with that." Dancey remembers about Seishin,"Oh, I have to go get Seishin before anything happens, bye!" Dancey quickly goes off to pick up Seishin, where ever he is, in which he is actually in at the same place, distracted by something. ---Squidy822--- "Whattya mean bye? I have nothing better to do, so if you don't mind, I'm coming!" Pyro followed. Meanwhile, the Inkken Emolga was on Dancey's head, proud of winning the battle for her. "Emolga! (Do I get a prize? Like...a ribbon?)" ---Danceykitty--- Dancey didn't hear Pyro, and also didn't understand emolga language, but she did spot Seishin,"Hey, Seishin!" Dancey said to get his attention, in which she obviously did because she was, like a few meters away and also said it loudly enough for him to hear,"Sorry about leaving you here, kinda just forgot, I guess." Seishin was completely okay with it somehow. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga then fell asleep. ---Danceykitty--- "Well, guess we should go back to the clothing store, since it would be less work that trying to get it back from that abra." "Sounds like a better idea than wasting time trying to chase down an abra just for a purple ribbon." Dancey and Seishin proceed to head to the same clothing store. ---Squidy822--- Pyro followed her in and grabbed a flame-red fedora. "My brothers birthday is in a week. Might as well." The Inkken Emolga snuck a sparkly blue ribbon into Dancey's cart/bag/idontknow. ---Danceykitty--- Seishin glared at IE for a moment, seems to have caught the emolga red handed (keEN EYE IS GREAT). ---Squidy822--- The Emolga did a neck-cutting motion at Seishin. "Emol-ga. (I deserved this prize. I won the battle.)" ---Danceykitty--- "Well at least tell her so that she won't be accused of thievery," Seishin said quietly, still glaring at the emolga. Dancey seems to have already bought two ribbons. Wonder why... ---Squidy822--- ("Relax. It's in the bag. She's gonna end up paying for it either way.") ---Danceykitty--- "She literally pays for her stuff before putting it in her bag, how would she had any idea that it's in her bag?" ---Squidy822--- ( "...oh." ) Emolga poked Dancey on the shoulder and pointed to her bag. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey checked her bag, noticing the ribbon that was snuck into her bag,"How did this get here? ...Wait" Dancey immediately looked at the emolga,"Did you literally sneak this into my bag without my permission?" ---Squidy822--- The Emolga pretended to sleep. "Zzz..." ---XxKatakxX--- There is a fainted Abra named Red on the floor, which you all seemed to have forgotten about. ---Danceykitty--- Dancey sighed,"One, I'm not mad, two, I know you're pretending to sleep to get away with trouble. Well, I'll have to put this back where it was," Dancey proceeds to find where the ribbon was found, and puts it back. ---Squidy822--- The Emolga was gone. Except for a very suspicious ear poking out of Dancey's bag. ---XxKatakxX--- A seemingly dead Abra on the floor with nobody paying attention to it, ok. Category:Roleplay Category:Squidy822's Pages